Sweet Home Alabama
by addie's-intern
Summary: Going home has never been sweeter. Please don't judge by the pairing. Trust me, it's a good story.
1. I'm going home

**Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from their use other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Ok, so I'm alive and I'm back in action with a new story (that has up to chapter 3 written so far). The pairing is kind of odd, but give it a chance. I really love this story and the possibilities of where these two might end are endless. So trust me, give them a chance**

**A/N 2: We all know Addison is from Connecticut, but for purposes of this fic, let's pretend Addie spent her childhood in Alabama and then moved to Connecticut when she was a little older, shall we? And from what I can gather, Bizzy isn't winning mommy of the year anytime soon. But again, for purposes of this story, she's the one baking homemade apple pies, ok? Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.1**

She still couldn't remember what possessed her to come home, to her little town in Alabama. She had so many fond memories here. So many memories of simpler and happier times. Memories of childhood dreams and relaxing summer days flashed through Addison's head making a smile appear against her lips. She guessed it was the stress Seattle had left her with that made her take for granted a lot of things. Addison was on the brink of moving to LA, but first she needed to make sure she was doing the right thing, deciding what's best for her and all that. She needed to find herself again and she needed to reconnect with whom she once was. _That's probably it._ She thought to herself.

"Addison darling…" Her mother, Bizzy Montgomery received her at the door.

Though the Montgomery's had a maid, the woman was merely there to assist Mrs. Montgomery around the house whenever she needed an extra hand. Since Archer and Addison both moved out, Bizzy and Armand, their father, decided to move back Alabama.

Armand was a retired master of surgery. He taught most of his skills to Addie because she was the surgeon in the family. Armand also liked to attend seminars and keep up with medicine as much as he could, that way he could always have something in common with his children, or so he said. He just didn't want or need the stress of hospital life and patients anymore. He would leave that for Archer and Addison.

Bizzy on the other hand, hadn't been so happy with the move back to the country. She was a big city kind of woman and she always had been ever since she moved away from the country. She had been the one to teach Archer how to be so picky when it came to friends, connections and girlfriends. She was also the one who passed her fashion gene to Addison. Upon requested by their father, they spoke with their mother and made her see reason that, after that very ugly and public fall out with her best friend, the socialite in her had to retire and moving back to Alabama was the way to go. It was a very peaceful place to live and there was no need to be a show off anymore.

Addison and Archer loved their parents. So naturally, they wanted what was best for them. The kids had grown up into mature and respected members of society. They had stumbled on their way there, but they had managed to make it and now it was their turn to care for their parents, though economically they didn't need neither Archer nor Addison. But still, they were always happy when one or both of their kids went home.

"Mom!" Addison said with an excited smile as she paid the cab driver.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're home." The tall, blonde woman hugged her daughter.

"Me too, mom." The tall, redhead woman hugged her mother.

"I don't like it though that you chose to come home three days before your father and I have to go away for that stupid business trip." Bizzy said in her rich southern accent that had come back ever since moving back to Alabama.

Addison had lost hers when she had moved to New York. Mark had teased her relentlessly while Derek had told her it was cute. But Addison, knowing she was destined for greatness, lost it because she knew she'd get made fun of. It wasn't about being embarrassed as much it was about avoiding being teased and not taken seriously.

"Sorry mom, but it's the only free time I had before I move to Los Angeles." Addison told her mother as the maid came to get her bags and put them in her old room.

"Is it still the same? My room I mean." Addison asked her mother eagerly. That house hadn't been rented or sold since they moved. Sometimes they used it as the country home for when the kids had school vacations and Armand could manage a few weeks off of work.

Bizzy nodded. "Just like you left it when we left for Connecticut. We barely came here and when we did, we were here for a few weeks tops. So it didn't bother you so much." Bizzy explained. "And you're moving to LA?" She asked quite shocked.

"Yes mom. Seattle, the aftermath of my divorce, Derek and his intern, I didn't get the job I've worked so hard to get, all of it made me lose it. I lost who I am, I lost sight of what I want. I've lost so much and I need a change. I need to move on and be happy again rather than just keep digging my grave, you know?" Addison explained. She always had an amazing relationship with her mother.

"I know. Come on, let's go inside before you turn more into a carrot than you already are." Bizzy teased her daughter which made Addie pout.

"Now, come on. Don't pout like that, you're not five years old anymore, so it ain't that cute." Bizzy said and Addison laughed.

"I've missed you, mom." Addison said and hugged her mother tightly. She had missed and needed those hugs one too many times in the last year.

"I've missed you too, Bug." Bizzy whispered to her and called Addison by her childhood nickname and guided her inside their old home.

--

He had left Seattle weeks ago. Well, he had left the hospital weeks ago. He had checked himself into a hotel and when all the shame and embarrassment had dissipated, he was only left with pain and loneliness. He slipped away from Seattle and found himself landing on the grounds of his hometown in Alabama. Whatever possessed Preston Burke to come here, was definitely a mystery to him. He took a cab and gave the man the address of his destination, which was his mother's diner.

After paying the driver, Burke took his one bag from the trunk and walked inside. The bell rang once he entered announcing to everyone he was there. He made his way inside, while taking a good, deep breath as he remembered his childhood. So many good memories that this place had. So many great friends he had had here. And a few girlfriends that had made it to the family business as well. He almost never took his dates here. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he liked his privacy and that was something he was sure his mother wouldn't give him if he brought a date to eat here.

"Mama?" Burke called as he reached the counter before he placed his duffle bag on the stool to his left.

"Preston? What are you doing here?" His mother asked in shock as she came out of the kitchen to greet his son. She was quite surprised to see him, since she thought he was still in Seattle.

"I needed to get away from Seattle. It's so good to see you, mama." He said when he hugged her after she had come around from behind the counter to stand before him.

Preston had needed those hugs one too many times. Though he was a grown man, the inner child within him always craved the safety that his mother's arms provided for him.

After the heartbreaking decision to leave Cristina, Preston had had time to think and swallow the whole thing before he was ready to face the world again. That's why he had been in that hotel room. To grieve and to pity himself and to have one too many drinks on one occasion. He had to try and drown on alcohol just like everyone else did. Turns out, Preston hated the hang over so he knew he wouldn't drink like that again. Not any time soon anyway.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Mrs. Burke asked her son.

"I don't know. Maybe a few weeks. I need to start looking for a job." Preston said.

He had talked to his mother about him quitting after the almost wedding. His mother had been upset, but she let her son manage it, as a good mother would. She only wanted what was best for his son and maybe a new job would help him get back on track.

"Well your father and I were thinking of taking a vacation. But now that you're here…"

"No, mama. You two should go. I'm a grown man. I can stay home alone for a few weeks. I just wanted to come home to feel centered and gain a sense of normalcy again. I'll be fine without you two here. I promise." He said and smiled that charming smile of his.

Preston really wanted his parents to go. Not that he wasn't thrilled to see them, but he felt like they shouldn't stop whatever they were doing because of him. Preston was a big boy, he could take care of himself.

"Ok. So, want to help out, or are you too tired?" She asked him in a teasing matter.

"I can help, mama." Preston said and went behind the counter. He was never too tired to help his mother out.

-------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you guys think? Suggestions/requests are always welcomed since I don't have this finished yet. Maybe I can work your request into a chapter. Who knows? Anyways, flames will be used to make smore, constructive critiques are always welcomes.


	2. A sprained ankle

Sweet home Alabama

Pairing: Addison/Burke

Rating: R

Summary:

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from their use other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

**Ch. 2**

It had been a really long day at the restaurant and all Preston wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. He was a lot more tired than he had been when he first entered the diner and he was still jetlagged but that hadn't stopped him from working a few hours with his mother. Having worked at the restaurant had started to return him the normalcy and the center he so much craved. It had been his first job and now that he was a world renowned Cardiothoracic surgeon, it was humbling to go back to his roots and relearn and reconnect with his old self. With the self that had once wanted and lusted for the fame and greatness that he now had. How ironic to want something when you can't have it? As a child he wanted to be the best, to be great. And as an adult, he wanted nothing more than the simple things of life.

When his mother and him got home, his father embraced his son and patted him on the back. That night they had good, old fashioned, and messy barbequed ribs. During dinner they talked about what had happened with Cristina, though not in full detail because it still hurt and it was still Preston's private life. They talked about the new job search, and his parents' vacation. Turns out that the Burke's had decided on a long overdue trip to Aruba. Preston had laughed when his father told him, but still he was happy for them. He wanted that happiness and a part of him wondered if he ever would get it. And if he did, with whom?

After dinner his parents retired to bed and Preston stayed watching TV and sipping a glass of wine. His eyes were trained on an old rerun of something, but his mind had gone back to Seattle. _Way to get away, Preston._ He thought to himself with a sigh. He was restless and he needed a distraction. TV wasn't cutting it, so Preston got up and scribbled a note that he'd be walking around, just in case his parents woke up.

Preston grabbed his jacket and left the house. The cold air was enough to bare as he walked through the vast backyard. Memories of childhood dreams flooded his mind. One in particular stuck out. He remembered running around these lands with a very energetic and happy little girl. She had been his best friend. He had lost contact with her though when they were ten. She had moved away and they never wrote each other or spoke again. He smiled at the memory.

Addison sneaked out of the old house. _This so isn't the right house to sneak out of. Everything creaks and they can probably hear me moving around and out of politeness they're not stopping me. _She thought to herself with a shake of her head. Once she was finally out, she inhaled deeply. "I'm home." She said softly. "I'm free." Addie whispered again and when a single tear slipped out, she laughed bitterly.

On a sudden impulse, Addison took off running, craving freedom and urging herself to take it. She ran as fast and far as her feet could carry her. At some point she seemed to remember the path that she was on. The memory of running around with a happy little boy crossed her head. Her best friend, as she remembered, who she had lost contact with at the age of ten. "That should've been a huge red flag there, Addie. You're always losing people." She spoke to herself.

Next thing Addison knew she was on the floor screaming in pain. She had tripped over the root of a tree and her ankle was throbbing badly. She was cursing like a pirate and crying like a baby. She was much too far from the house for her parents to hear her and she was in too much pain to get up. And Archer wasn't here to carry her home, not this time.

The scream that filled the air pulled Preston out of his thoughts. Someone was near, that was for sure. Maybe it was someone trying to climb a fence and caught his hand on a barb wire. No, that couldn't be it because the person wouldn't be crying that loud. Sure, the language sounded of a man, but as Preston began to walk toward the crying person, he noticed a white ball on the floor clutching his leg. He stayed at a safe distance and when he saw that the person wasn't making any efforts to get up, he moved closer.

Addison was not only in pain, but she was also terrified. She had heard someone approaching her but she couldn't do anything because of her ankle. She looked away from the person, trying to hide her face just in case the person wanted to take advantage of her. Her normal instinct would've been to yell and run away, but Addie could barely move.

When the person finally reached her, Addie winced.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't have anything with me, so there's nothing to take." She said shakily.

Addison screamed when she felt herself being lifted from the floor. She tried to wiggle out of the man's obviously strong hold. As she grew desperate, he sat on a near rock with her on his lap.

"Addison, it's just me, Preston." He said to her. When Addison finally calmed down and really saw him, she slapped his chest and then broke down once more.

"I thought you were going to hurt me." She sobbed and he cradled her.

"It's ok. You're safe. I promise." He said soothingly. "Now, can you please explain to me what happened?" Preston said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I was running and I tripped over a root and my ankle hurts." Addison whined and when she said her ankle hurt, she pouted.

"You're not five Addie, it isn't cute anymore." Preston teased her.

"Have you been talking to Bizzy?" She asked with a slight smile even though she was still tearing.

"No, but I remember that pout being a lot cuter when we were five." Preston teased her.

"Yes, but my ankle never really hurt this bad when I was five, so technically I can pout." Addison said as her long red hair fell over her face.

"Not even when you broke it during ballet?" Preston asked her to which she shook her head making her hair swing wildly.

Preston laughed and pushed it back making it frame her face. "Don't take this the wrong way, you look tired." He said.

Addison made a face and sighed. "I am tired. And my ankle is killing me." She said before trying to suppress a yawn.

"Let's take you home, shall we?" Preston asked. Looking at a very sleepy Addison. She was practically falling asleep on him.

"Can't walk." She whispered sleepily.

"I'll carry you." Preston said and picked her up.

Addison's head rested against his chest and with the rhythm of his heart, she was lulled to sleep. He walked slowly to the Montgomery residence and when he got there he jiggled Addison a bit to coax her into giving him the keys of they house.

"Hmm… back door is open." She said and returned to her previous state of slumber.

Preston smiled and walked into the house quietly with Addison still sleeping in his arms. Armand was up waiting for Addison, so when he saw Preston with her in his arms, he raised an eyebrow.

"She fell, her ankle is probably sprained. I came looking for what was making the dead animal noise when I found her on the floor. I calmed her down and brought her home. She fell asleep half way here." Preston said. Armand nodded his head and let him through.

"You remember where her room is." Armand stated and Preston nodded.

"Make sure she has an extra cover. She gets cold easily." Armand said and went back to his room.

"Dr. Montgomery? If you don't mind, I'd like to take her tomorrow to get that ankle checked?" Preston asked.

"If she lets you." Armand smirked at his daughter. He knew how feisty Addie was. A true Montgomery, he'd always said.

"I'll make sure she does. You should've heard her yelling and cursing." Preston raised an eyebrow.

"Goodnight Preston. It was good seeing you." Armand said. He had never liked when her daughter cursed, but he knew she did it anyway.

"Night, Dr. Montgomery." Preston said and walked into Addison's room with her in his arms.

Preston placed her gently down on the bed and got an extra cover for her like her father had said. Addison whimpered a little when she turned on her side but she was much too tired to wake up. Preston made sure she was safely tucked in and smiled at the sleeping redhead.

"Good night, Addison.


	3. A night of long conversations

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. From here on out, I have to write everything. See, the first three chapters were already written so now I have to sit and write. We'll see what happens. I love your feedback, it helps with the writer's block. So keep the suggestions coming. You never know, your suggestion might make it to my fic.

Goldentail - I don't have more use for her parents. At least not until later on anyway.

Daisyduke95 - Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. We'll see what happens, though I'm not seeing Seattle in their future, but anything can happen.

Mony19 - Yup. In this story they are long time friends.

McMuffin - We'll see what the doctor says. Crutches would have it's perks though. ;) Just saying.

Greysfan16 - I'm glad you're enjoying my writing. Thanks for the compliment.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from their use other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison whined and stirred awake. "I'm dirty." She said groggily. She meant to say that her clothes were dirty and that she'd get the bed dirty. Preston raised an eyebrow at her statement, but Addie didn't seem to notice.

"Hand me new Pjs, please." She said and pointed to her suitcase.

Preston hesitated for a moment and with a roll of his eyes went to do so. He searched the bag and found a few things he hadn't meant to see. He saw things like her lace underwear, the few sexy little g-strings, the box of tampons and a few other things. He finally grabbed a red silky nightie and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said groggily.

Addison was so sleepy, that she didn't realize that she was changing in front of Preston. She pulled her white pajama pants from her hips to reveal a white, lace, see through, panty. Preston hadn't wanted to intentionally look, but he is a guy and he hadn't had a woman in a while. Not since a few days before the wedding. So his eyes trained on her and he could see that Addison was actually a natural redhead. Addie pulled her white top from her body making her red hair dance across her naked back. Now this proved to be a problem for Preston. He didn't know where to focus his eyes. Either on her lace covered core or on her amazing breasts. He smirked noticing how the cold was hardening her nipples and a sudden flash of lust ran through him. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to warm her body, he wanted to see her naked for more than a few moments. Preston was a man. He was a man with needs and although he was a gentleman, he was still a man.

When Addison was about to pull her red nightie over her head, Preston stopped her, which surprised Addison and made her eyes snap open in sudden awake. She realized what she had done and covered up with her blanket. Shock, irritation, annoyance, anger, disappointment and many other feelings registered one right after the other on her face.

"You didn't even turn around?" She asked in disbelief.

Preston shook his head and Addison ran a hand through her hair. She stood up to yell at him, but she didn't remember her injury. As soon as her foot touched the floor, she stumbled to the ground. Though she didn't hit it because Preston caught her.

"I thought you were different." Addison hissed as soon as he settled her back on her bed.

"I am. If I were Derek, Mark or Alex, I would've already been on that bed with you." Preston said. "I know it's not an excuse, but it's all I've got." Preston explained.

"So what? Just because you saw me naked but didn't jump me, you're much better? No, Preston, better would've been to hand me my pajamas and leave. But you stayed and watched me undress. You stood there watching as each piece of cloth fell on the floor. Now I guess you can join the Seattle Grace's club of men who've seen me naked." Addison spat and again tried to stand up, again managing to fall into Preston's arms.

"I'm sorry. And no, I'm not much better than them, then. But I had to stay in case you stood up and fell, just like the previous two other times." Preston said. "And instead of arguing with me, why don't you try putting some clothes on?" Preston suggested.

Addison was about to protest, but at his suggestion, she looked at her still naked body and blushed. She grabbed the night gown and threw it over head.

"Not much better than being naked, but it'll do." She said looking at his choice of clothing. "Planning on staying?" She asked sarcastically.

"No. I couldn't find anything in the dark. That's all I could find. And now I know your traveling secret. The skimpier your clothes are, the more room for shoes you have." Preston returned her sarcasm which made Addison blush with irritation. She was livid and beyond words, which was a first for Addison.

Meanwhile, Preston was getting a kick out of teasing Addison. He was acting childish, he knew it. But Addison's reactions to him were completely entertaining.

"By the way, when you wear the black lace set, call me." He winked at her.

"Ugh, get out! Out, Preston Burke. Out of my room, out of my house, out of my life! And most definitely out of my suitcase." Addie was seeing red. If she could've thrown something at him she would've.

"I'm coming tomorrow to pick you up to get that ankle checked." Preston said.

"Over my dead body." Addison countered angrily. "My ankle doesn't need a doctor. I'm a doctor and I say I don't need anything." She said knowing she was acting childish.

"Are you Ortho?" Preston asked and Addison shook her head. "Can you stand on both feet without stumbling down?" He asked and Addison shook her head again. "Then you're going to the doctor's tomorrow. End of discussion." Preston finished. He pointed to the bed. "Now, get in bed while I go downstairs and get some ice for it." Preston said.

Addison shook her head again, crossed her arms and stayed put where she was on the edge of her bed. Preston saw her attitude and smirked, she was such a child sometimes.

"Alright, then stay there, but either way I'm going to get ice for your ankle." Preston said and left the room.

While he was getting the ice, Addison sighed and rubbed her forehead. The look on Preston's face when he was looking at her naked invaded her mind. He wasn't looking at her like she were food ready to eat. He wasn't looking at her like he was lusting for her. He was looking lovingly at her body. Like it was something to be adored or like it was a piece of art to be admired. She did get the sense that he wanted more than just a look, but for some reason, Addison didn't feel threatened. Physically, of course. Emotionally was another thing.

Upon Preston's return, he saw Addison had lied down. Her eyes were small trying to fight off her sleep. Preston sat at the corner of her bed and lifted just enough of the covers to get to her ankle. Addison shivered but stayed still.

"Thank you." She whispered. "And I'm sorry." She said trying to sit up. Her ankle turned to the side and she winced. Preston laid her back down and smiled at her.

"It's ok. Just rest." He whispered to her.

"No, I need to say this." Addie said and covered her eyes as she sighed. "I'm tired of being a hot piece of ass that's up for grabs to the first guy who thinks he's entitled to have it. I know you're different, and I'm glad you didn't jump me the second I took my top off. And that makes you different. I can't expect you to look away just because I'm topless. You wouldn't be a man if you did. And I'm not saying that it's ok to stop and stare, but it's the natural thing to do." Addison explained. She looked at him and found him smiling at her. "And thanks for all that you're doing for me. I'm a klutz. Though that wouldn't have happened if I had been running in four inch stilettos." Addison winked at him and then grinned. Preston brushed some of her hair away from her face and smiled at her.

"Addison, can I ask you something?" Preston asked. He was gathering the bravado and the nerve to ask this question. Addison nodded her head and waited for him to ask.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, would you be mad or disappointed if I wanted a kiss from you?" He asked a bit nervously.

"I'm neither. And yes, you can kiss me." Addison said.

Whatever possessed Addison to return home, she was thanking it now. She, just like him, was a woman with needs. She craved to be loved, to be touched, to be adored and not treated like some hot piece of ass. To deny herself all of this coming from someone who she had known since she was a child, to deny all of this coming from a man who she knew would never hurt her would be a huge mistake.

Preston leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Addison's. Her lips were just like at one point or another, he'd thought they were. Addison kissed him back with a little more urgency than him. Preston was stunned for a second and then began kissing her a little harder. She smiled through their glued lips and Preston had to admit that he like the feel of Addison's lips on his. He ran his tongue over her lower lip which made Addison part her lips to allow Preston's tongue in. She moaned quietly when she felt Preston's tongue dueling with hers. Her fingers threaded through his short hair keeping him in place while his hands were one on her neck and the other one was on her cheek. As the need for air became too much for them, they parted away. Panting slightly and foreheads still touching, neither one of them wanted to really pull apart.

"You need to rest. I'm taking you to the doctor's early." Preston caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Addison pouted and shook her head. "Addison, I'm serious. Bed time. It's almost three in the morning." Preston told her.

Addison kept pouting which made Preston chuckle and peck her lips once more.

"I'll get better… mmm… I need more of these though." She mumbled through the kiss. Preston had pecked her lips, but Addison was refusing to let go.

"Addison, sleep." Preston told her.

And very cheekily came her response. "With me." She finished for him.

Her smile faded and she covered her mouth as if she'd done something wrong and couldn't believe it. It had slipped out, she could swear it did. Damn word vomit always getting in the way. Preston looked at her with a raised eyebrow and knew immediately that it had slipped out.

"I um… I think it's better if I leave." He said and got up.

Addison went to follow him but as soon as she got up, the pain was too much and made her stumble to the ground. This time though, Preston hadn't been quick enough. Addison hit the wooden floor and landed with a loud thud.

"Ow!" She whined.

Preston turned as soon as he heard the ruffle of her blankets and saw everything in slow motion. He tried to catch her but he was too far from her bed. He quickly gathered her in his arms and took her back to the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked teasingly.

Addison pressed a kiss to his lips and smirked at him.

"Addison, save it for when your ankle is better." Preston said seriously but with a air of playfulness.

"That could take weeks!" Addie shrieked.

"The longer the wait, the better the build up, the much better results." Preston said and winked at her.

"You're no fun, Preston Burke." Addison crossed her arms childishly.

"Sleep woman. You're cranky because you're tired." Preston said. "Now, I'm going to go back to my house, can you please stay in bed?" Preston asked to which Addison shook her head.

"Stay." She said quietly.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Preston told her seriously.

"I didn't ask you to." Addison responded a bit harsh. "There are plenty of rooms here and like you said, it's nearly three in the morning." She explained. "And besides, even if I'd ask you to stay with me, I wouldn't be having sex. For one thing I have a bad ankle and I happen to enjoy sex, so a bad ankle isn't something I'd enjoy while having sex." Addison said and bit her lip.

She was holding out on something. The real reason why she wasn't ready to engage in sex. If he were a stranger, then she might think about it, but he wasn't, so she needed to be a little more guarded.

"What?" He asked. He knew her well enough to know when she was hiding something.

"I'm not ready to surrender my heart again. If you were a random stranger, maybe I'd do it just to scratch the itch, but you're not. You're not a stranger and I don't want to go through the Karev experience again." Addison said.

Preston looked at his watch and sighed; 3:25 am. Might as well stay. He thought. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Addison sighed and patted her bed. Preston hadn't noticed before but that bed was huge. King size actually. "You've slept on a king size bed since you were three?" Preston asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Two." Addison corrected him.

"Spoiled princess." Preston accused her teasingly.

"Sorry." Addie said quietly as if she really believed she was a spoiled princess. Her head dropped down and she sighed in defeat.

"Hey, hey, come on. What's on your mind?" He asked her quietly as he drew up the covers.

Addie sniffed and Preston noticed that she was crying.

"Hey, I didn't mean that. I was just teasing you." Preston said as he pulled Addison into his arms. Addison cried a little more into him while he, patiently, waited until she was done.

"It's just… everyone thinks that of me, you know? Like everyone thinks that just because I have expensive sounding names, a trust fun and a hot body, everyone thinks I either paid my way through med school and into the program or that I slept my way to the top. And I'm not like that. Yes, I'm spoiled, but I earned the money to spoil myself. Daddy did spoil me, but I got everything I have and I am who I am all on my own." Addison explained through quiet sobs. "Derek always treated me like a queen. Mark treated me like piece of ass and Karev… I was just a quick easy fuck. I was lonely and desperate and horny and I slept with Karev. Who I actually thought could mean more. He's just like Mark. Exactly like him. Younger and eager in more ways than one. But other wise, he's exactly like him. And I can't believe that I actually believed he could be more. Whatever the hell possessed me to think like that?" Addie cried. "And now, you think I'm a spoiled princess because I've been sleeping on a King sized bed since I was two." She finished with her rant.

Preston had been quiet just thinking of everything she was saying. He sighed and kissed her head. "I don't know what to tell you." He said simply. Addison pulled back and stared at him. He smiled at her and she sniffed.

"Just tell me that you'll give me time to prove to you that I'm not a spoiled princess." Addison said.

"But I already know that. How about, I give you some time to think about what you said earlier?" Preston suggested.

"What out of all the many?" Addison was confussed.

"The part where you said you're not ready to surrender your heart. You don't have to move to LA, you know." Preston said.

"Yes I do. I have a sure job, and friends, and dreams of champagne and caviar waiting for me there." Addison told him.

"I can give you more than just the dream, Addison. I can make you live the dream. Just think about it. I'm going to be in town for a while. We can just… see what happens." Preston said and brought Addison back to him.

Addison sighed and nodded. Before her head reached his chest, she lifted herself up again. She looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes and without a thought in mind, pressed her lips hard against his. She caught him off guard, he didn't think she'd kiss him this hard, but he answered with just as much eagerness.

"Make me believe you." Addison mumbled against his lips. "Make me want to want it. Make me want to surrender my heart beyond the point of salvation." She said. That was all the encouragement that Preston needed.

The rest of the night was spent between long conversations and long, passionate and heated kissing sessions.

----------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Remember, constructive critiques are always welcomed. Flames are used to grill burgers and make smores.


	4. Out and about with a sprained ankle

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from their use other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm happy you're enjoying my guilty pleasure paring. Hope you like this chapter, since it's probably my favorite one so far. Oh and by the way, I intended to update on Monday, but College is kicking my ass. Seriously, College vs. My Ass = No Mercy. Anyway, I know no one is interested on knowing about all that. On to the story.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning after and finally Preston had sneaked out at around six in the morning. At around eight in the morning, Addison's parents were ready to leave. Their flight left at ten in the morning and they wanted to be at the airport two hours before. They quietly came into Addison's room to say their good byes.

"Addie, dear, I feel like we should stay and take care of you." Bizzy whined for the tenth time.

"Mom, relax. You and daddy go and have fun. I'll be just fine. Marie's here to take care of me." Addison said.

"As is Preston." Armand said, slightly disapprovingly. Not that he had a problem with Preston per se, he was just a little overprotective of his only daughter. Even if she was thirty-nine. Bizzy looked up at him as did Addison both in shock, but for different reasons.

"Preston?" Bizzy asked.

"Yes, mom. He's here visiting his family because he quit the hospital. So Marie's here and Preston can come by. Besides, he already offered to take me to the doctor." Addison explained.

"All the more reason for us to stay." Bizzy insisted.

"No, mom. Go to New York and have fun. I know how much you miss the city. I'll be fine." Addison said.

"Koolaid, we forgot to mention during dinner that we're also going to visit my brother in London for a whole month." Armand said. 'Koolaid' was his nickname for Addison ever since she was a little girl because of the red hair.

"It's ok daddy. My will be better in two weeks and I'll probably be gone before you guys get home. Honestly, go, have fun and don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own." Addison said before suppressing a yawn.

"Honey, you don't have to go. You can stay here all the time you need." Bizzy said.

"I know, Bizzy. But like I said, I'll be fine." Addison said and this time, she couldn't control herself and yawned.

"Bizzy, let's go. Koolaid is still tired." Armand urged. He was always so caring towards his children. He may not always be father of the year material, but he always cared about them.

"Koolaid, we'll call you when we get to New York. And I want an update on your ankle." Armand said.

"I will, daddy." Addie said and cuddled back into her bed.

Armand and Bizzy took turns kissing Addison's head and Armand made sure that she was tucked in right.

"I'm five, daddy." Addison said.

"I'm still your father." Armand responded.

"Oh fine." Addison said.

---------------------

Two hours later, the doorbell was heard throughout the house. Addison was still sleeping comfortably in her bed, so she didn't notice it. Marie went to get the door.

"Yes, sir, may I help you?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I'm here to pick up Addison." Preston informed the maid.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but miss Montgomery is still asleep." Marie informed the Cardiothoracic surgeon.

"It's fine. I'll go wake her up." He said but Marie stepped in front of him.

"I can't let you in, sir, I'm sorry." Marie said.

"I've known Addison since I was six. We went to elementary school together. I'm her neighbor. Actually, my parents are your neighbors. I'm the Burke's son. My name is Preston Burke." Preston explained. Marie sighed and let him in. That explanation seemed to be enough for her so she let the cardio god through. Preston thanked the short brunette and then headed up the stairs to Addison's room.

He opened her room's door and stepped in quietly. She was even more beautiful if that was possible at all. Her red hair was fanned out on her pillow and she had her comforter drawn up to her shoulders. She had a really subtle smile playing against her lips and for a moment Preston wondered what was she dreaming about that had her smiling. Whatever it was, he was just glad it was a happy dream. Preston moved to the empty side of the king sized bed and caressed her face and brushed away a few strands that were sticking to her forehead. Addison moaned softly and moved closer to Preston as if she was drawn to the warmth of his body. Preston leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. That seemed to wake Addison enough to kiss him back. She grinned when they pulled away and drew the sheet to cover her mouth.

"Morning." He said softly, caressing her face once more.

"I could get used to being waken up like that." Addison said.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" Preston teased her, a grin playing on his lips.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet and I've been sleeping, so I must have morning breath." She returned his grin. He couldn't see it, but he saw the way her eyes crinkled, so he knew she was grinning back at him.

"Go brush your teeth and get ready while I make you breakfast. We're going to the doctor today, remember?" Preston said.

Addison pulled the sheet down and revealed a pout. "I was hoping you'd forget about that." Addison said from behind the sheet.

"Not likely. Come on, out of bed." Preston said.

Addison groaned and hid herself under the sheets playfully. Preston rolled his eyes at her and took his shoes off. She lifted the sheets and Addison shrieked playfully. He got under the sheets with her and pulled her body close to his.

"You're getting all wrinkly." Addison stated.

"I hope you mean my clothes." Preston teased her and she nodded her head.

"You're worth it." Preston said.

Addison tangled her legs with his and stayed close to his body safely tucking her head under his chin. She felt at home in his arms and part of her was really freaked out by that. But the other part of her was telling her that it was alright, that he would never hurt her purposely.

"Can we go to the doctor's tomorrow? I want to stay in bed all day." Addison whispered.

"No. We're going to the doctor's today and have your ankle checked. Then we're going to lunch and if you're good, we can either go shopping or rent a movie and come back here and watch it." Preston told her before he kissed her forehead.

"But I don't want to go to the doctor." Addison whined.

"Addie, you're not five. Stop whining and go get ready, please. I'm throwing in getting ice cream to my previous proposal." Preston said.

"Fine. I'm going." She said and got off the bed. The red nigh gown he had chosen the previous night barely covered her ass, so Preston got a good look at it.

"You're acting kind of pervy lately." Addison commented. She had her hair tied back in a mess of waves, her tooth brush hung from her mouth as she spoke.

"You just look so… incredible, I can't help myself."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's it." Addison responded sarcastically before she spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth.

"Either turn around or get out of my room. I'm going to change." Addison instructed. Preston got up and got up. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll go make you breakfast while you get dressed." Preston said before he leaned in and properly kissed her good morning. Addison moaned into his mouth and brought him a little closer to her body. She lifted her left leg, the one with the bad ankle, so that she wouldn't put any force to it, and caressed his hip with her knee.

"Nice try, but we're still going to the doctor." Preston said as he picked her up and settled her on her bed.

Addison rolled her eyes at Preston and shooed him away. "Tell Marie to come help me get dressed, please." Addison said before Preston left her room.

----------

Three hours later, Addison couldn't believe that her sprained ankle had left her with crutches. _Ugh, I could just saw it off. _Addison thought to herself. Preston helped Addison get out of the rented car, which was parked in front of his mother's diner. His parents had left that morning, just like Addison's had, so his mother wasn't there to embarrass him. They ordered food and drinks and they ate while exchanging stories of childhood and med school. They laughed a lot and they enjoyed each other's company. The little voice inside of Addison's head was telling her to be careful, that she was acting as if they were already in a relationship. But the other little voice was telling her to give in, to not fight it so much because deep down, she knew he was a good man.

After eating Addison and Burke walked back to the car and they went sight seeing. Their town was small, so it didn't really take them that long to see all the sights.

"You promised me ice cream this morning." Addison said as they shifted from topic to the other.

"I did. Want to go get it now?" Preston asked her and Addison nodded.

Preston maneuvered through the streets of their town until they found the place that they'd both gone to get ice cream when they were kids. They couldn't believe it was still standing. Preston got out of the car and asked her what flavor did she want.

"I want a cone of chocolate ice cream and sprinkles." She said like any five year old would have.

He laughed and agreed to get her it. He left her in the car because he wasn't going to force her to move with the bad ankle and the crutches. Ten minutes later, Burke came back with the ice creams and handed Addison hers. She squealed in delight and began to eat it while Preston just watched her. _She's so beautiful and so… pure. _Preston thought to himself.

"What?" Addison asked when she caught him staring.

"Nothing. You just have a little chocolate… here." He said and wiped the tip of her nose clean which made Addison laugh softly.

"How about we rent a movie and go watch it in your house?" Preston asked. He suggested her house only because she'd be more comfortable what with her ankle and all. Addison nodded and fastened her seatbelt once more.

They made their way to the town's Blockbuster. Preston helped Addison out of the car and they walked into the store.

"What do you want to watch?" Preston asked her.

"Gladiator." Addison grinned.

"How many times have you seen Gladiator?" Preston asked.

"What? So I have a thing for Russell Crowe, sue me." Addison said.

Preston laughed and went to get the movie for her. He walked over to the cash register.

"Is that all we're getting? Don't you want to get one too?" Addison questioned.

"How about another Russell Crowe movie? A Beautiful Mind is one of my favorite movies." Preston said.

Addison grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, that's wonderful movie."

-------------

Hours later found Addison asleep against Preston's chest. Her arm was draped over his torso while her head rested against his chest. She had fallen into a deep slumber half way through A Beautiful Mind when they'd been watching it in the living room. It was time though for Addison to take her anti-inflammatory medication to help the swelling of her ankle go down.

"Addie, you have to take your meds." Preston whispered against the mane of fiery tresses.

"I'm tired, daddy." Addison mumbled in her sleep.

Preston smiled at her mumbles and shook his head. Addison had changed into a Juicy Couture white tracksuit. It wasn't trashy looking because Addison would never wear something that makes her look trashy. The only thing was that the word 'Juicy' was written across her ass. But she didn't use that track suit to go out, she just used it to lounge inside her house.

Preston settled Addison into the couch before he got up and picked her up in his arms. Addison instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and she cuddled there. He took her upstairs and into her room before placing her on the king sized bed. He went back downstairs and got her medication along with a bottle of Tropicana Orange juice and slices of an apple he had sliced for her.

When he came back into the room, Addison was holding the pillow he had been resting on the previous night when he had been there. He smiled at her and settled the tray on her nightstand. He crawled into bed with her and woke her up gently.

"Addie, sweetheart, wake up." Preston nudged her.

"Hmm?" Addison slowly began to stir awake.

"Hey. I know you're tired and all you want to do is sleep. But you need to eat something and then take your medication." Preston caressed her face and brushed away some strands of her hair.

"Mmm, I don't want to." Addison moaned and edged closer to him.

"Addie, please. You need to take it so that your ankle begins healing." Preston insisted.

Addison moaned again, but this time sat up on her bed. Preston placed the tray on her lap and she, begrudgingly, ate the few slices of the apple, took her medication washing it down with the orange juice.

"Good girl. Now, get back to sleep." Preston encouraged her.

"Stay. Just for tonight. I mean, I'll be too high to try anything, probably. But… I guess I'd feel safer if I know you're here." Addison pleaded him.

Every red flag was going off in Preston's head. He knew he shouldn't stay. He knew better than to give in. He was a gentleman and he shouldn't stay with a woman that wasn't his girlfriend. But at the same time, every fiber in him was bursting inside wanting to be close to her. It was weird. Sometimes he didn't know how to act around her. No, they weren't a couple, but the familiarity of childhood years of friendship, plus the year in Seattle… Sometimes he felt like he could so easily fall for this redhead. She was inviting and enticing. She was everything he wanted in a woman. She was a wiser, less eager version of Cristina. The thought made him cringe. He shouldn't be comparing these two very different women. But at the same time, he found similarities between them. Like for example how driven they both were, how they didn't let anything stand in their way to make sure that their careers never suffered even when their personal lives were hell. Cristina and Addison were two women driven by innate desire and passion. They didn't give up easily, and though at times they could be as insecure as a teenage girl, they threw themselves into work, they focused on the job at hand and they were brilliant doing their jobs.

"Ok." Preston relented.

Addison told him where he could find some clothes that belonged to Archer. Preston showered quickly and changed into Archer's old clothes for the night. He climbed into bed and Addison instantly moved closer to him. Her eyes closed and she was already half asleep when Preston kissed her head and wished her a good night.

"Night" She mumbled sleepily and just like that, Addison drifted off in the same position she'd been on the couch. Her head on his chest and her arm draped over his torso. His arms were holding her body close by the waist. They felt so comfortable in each other's arms it'd be hard to move away from one another at some point during the night.

-------------------------------------

How was that? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? What would you like to see happen between these two? Suggestions and constructive critiques are always welcomed. Flames, as usual, will be used to grill burgers and make smores. And if you're feeling specially generous, review. Thanks!


	5. Picnics, sunsets and a lot of kissing

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from their use other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this fic. I'm in love with it too and I have to admit that I have too many ideas popping into my head and I don't know how I'll fit them all in, but we'll see. I find the fic a little too fluffy for my taste, but then again, I don't know how to write drama. I suck at it. So, if anyone would like to give me a hand with that, you're very much welcomed to.

Ok, so for this chapter we're jumping ahead two weeks. Addison's parents are still away as are Burke's.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last two weeks Addison and Preston had practically been inseparable. Preston spent the night at Addison's most of the two weeks though Addison had spent a few nights over at his house. The Neonatal goddess and the Cardio god were quickly falling for each other though they'd rather be dead than admit it to each other…. Yet.

During these last two weeks Preston had been very attentive and Addison liked the attention though she didn't abuse it. If she could do something on her own, she would even though Preston would be hovering over her. She found it slightly annoying but also very endearing.

Last night they had stayed at Preston's because Addison had to go back to the doctor to get her ankle checked once more. Preston had asked her to stay over because it'd be easier to wake her up and get her out of bed, or so he thought. But being there guaranteed that he could keep an eye on her.

"How about if, after your appointment, we have a picnic? Remember the place at the top of the hill we used to go to when we were kids? Maybe we could go there." Preston suggested as Addison cuddled with him.

"I think it's a perfect idea, but there's only one problem." Addison said as she turned her head up to look into his eyes.

"Yea? And what's that?" Preston asked. He was curious as to what the problem might be.

"I can't wear Christian Louboutin to the top of the hill." Addison stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Well, you're not wearing heels, so that won't be a problem." Preston stated using her same tone.

Addison's eyes almost bugged out of her face. "Says who?" She demanded.

"Says me. Now, go get ready for the appointment." Preston told the redhead who was about a minute away from throwing a huge fit because she couldn't wear her heels.

"Preston Burke, no man has _ever_ forbidden me from wearing heels. And I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you won't be the first one either." Addison said and got off the bed. She sauntered to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower while he went downstairs to make them breakfast.

--------------

"Dr. Montgomery, I'm glad to say that your ankle is in great condition." Dr. Reynolds said.

Addison smiled proudly and looked at Preston with an 'I told you so' look.

"Dr. Reynolds, could you please tell Dr. Montgomery here that while her ankle is doing better, heels are still off limits. _Especially_ her four inch ones." Preston smirked at Addison and she shot him a death glare.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Montgomery, but Dr. Burke is right. Your ankle has healed beautifully, but that doesn't mean that it still doesn't need care. Your ankle needs a few more days to rest and be taken care of. Of course, the crutches at this point are useless because you can walk on your own now, but please, hold off on wearing heels for at least another week. Just until your ankle is strong enough again." Dr. Reynolds told her.

"Ugh. Fine. No heels for another week." Addison rolled her eyes. For the appointment, though, she had worn her highest Christian Louboutin's which Dr. Reynolds highly disapproved of. But whatever, she'd just worn them to spite Burke and since they were going to the house, Addison would change her shoes.

"Thank you." Preston said to both Dr. Reynolds and Addison.

---------------

"I know you're upset that you can't wear heels for another week, so how about if I promise to take you shopping as soon as you can wear them again? You can buy plenty of new shoes." Preston gave her a peace offering.

That seemed to do the trick. "Ok. But I also want to shop for clothes and a few other things." Addison said. _Like bikinis and lingerie. _She thought to herself.

"Not a problem. I'll even carry the bags for you." Preston smirked at her before he parked his car on her driveway.

Half an hour later, Addison came down the stairs of her house wearing a pair of Armani Exchange jeans, a white Michael Kors t-shirt and a pair of t-strap, shocking pink Alexander McQueen sandals. Her make up solely consisted of a dash of mascara and a shimmery pink/peach lipgloss. Her hair was pulled up on a ponytail. Preston looked at her and his heart sped up a little bit.

"I'm ready to go." She said with a sweet, excited smile.

Preston got up from the couch and waited for her at the landing of the stairs. When she got to that last step, Preston placed his hands on her hips and brought her in for a kiss which she gladly returned. His tongue caressed her lower lip and she instantly opened her mouth for him. She moaned into his mouth just as soon as she felt his tongue touching hers. She looped her pointer fingers to the belt loops of his pants and brought him closer to her which made them tumble down on the stair steps. They laughed but quickly returned to kissing. Preston's hand roamed her abdomen over her shirt though they both craved some skin contact. Addison had her hands all over his chest desperately undoing a few buttons of his shirt so that she could get something.

Just then, Marie, the Montgomery's maid, cleared her throat. They stopped kissing and looked at Marie. Addison blushed and Preston pulled away from on top of Addison which instantly made her miss the warmth of his body next to hers. She was lying on her back against a few steps and he had fallen between her legs on top of her.

"Can I help you, Marie?" Addison said, trying to act nonchalant about the position that her employee had caught her in.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Montgomery, but your parents are on the phone for you." Marie said, feeling rather sorry for having interrupted her employer.

Addison sighed and stood up. "Go tell them I'll be there in a sec." Addison told Marie.

She turned to Preston and did the buttons she had undone. She kissed him softly and then pulled away. "I'll be back in a sec." She whispered before she kissed him once more and then left to tend to her parents.

----------------------------

Preston and Addison drove to his parents diner to pick up the food for their picnic. After the phone call from Addison's parents, they had left and had gone to Preston's so that he could change. He left his rental car there and grabbed the keys to his dad's old pick up truck. It'd be easier to get to the hill with the truck than with the car.

They walked into the diner carelessly because Burke's parents were still away. He asked the guy working the counter for the basket he'd called earlier for and the guy disappeared into the kitchen. The diner was surprisingly empty, so while the guy searched for Burke's order, he leaned against the counter and brought the redhead in for a kiss. She smiled at him and kissed him back. To her it seemed like they had been kissing for the better part of these last two weeks. Not that she was complaining though, but she felt a little like a hormonal teenager rather than a thirty-nine year old woman. She had to admit though, she really liked how easy everything flowed between them. The conversation, the banter, choosing things together, the hot make out sessions they'd shared. Everything with Burke was happening so easily and that freaked her out a bit. She had left Seattle to get away from it all. To get away and re-find herself again. Without a man, without any of the added stress of real life. That's why she'd gone home. But fate had other plans and had played dirty by putting this amazing man in her way. Of course, some days it was a dirty trick of fate, but right now, when they were kissing, she knew it was just fate cutting her some slack and letting her have something good for a while.

The guy came back with the basket. As they walked away, Burke wrapped an arm around Addison's waist and kissed her cheek. He was glad that the whole sneaking around thing was over. He'd done that for so long with Cristina. And yes, he knew he wasn't the type of guy to be all over his girl, but he liked to be able to express himself without being laughed at or criticized.

On the way to the hill, they laughed and talked and unconsciously, their fingers intertwined together. It was that need to always be close to one another that just kept pulling them to one another. It may have been too fast to say those three words, and maybe they wouldn't say them for the longest time because they each had reasons to be guarded. Addison, because she'd grown up with Derek, she had gone from nerdy med school student, to intern, to attending and they'd gone through it together. And Burke because he'd been hurt by Cristina and the little things she wouldn't budge on. Now, at the stage that they were in life, it wasn't so much about prestige and becoming the best because they had both things. Now it was about settling down, enjoy their success, drag it out for as long as they can without forgetting that, like Burke once told Cristina, 'he was a person first'. So that meant that they had to take into account the other people in their lives. But they knew the attraction was real, and they knew that there was something there. They knew that the other person was genuine.

They got to the hill at around two in the afternoon. Between the appointment, Addison changing clothes, making out in her staircase, going to Burke's and then to the diner, lunch was being served late. But it was alright, they had no problem with it. Burke helped Addison out of the truck and she laid out the cloth to sit on. It was a beautiful day, today. It was sunny but the wind was enough to make the day cool.

While they ate, Preston told Addison that his parents were on vacation in Aruba for another week, but that they'd be extending their vacation. Yesterday his parents called to say that they would be going to try and see most, if not all, American landmarks. Preston had laughed, much like Addison was doing so right now, but hey, his parents deserved a break. Addison told him about her parents being in New York and then from there they were jumping to London to visit her uncle.

"So, what are your plans? I mean, I know you have that very large trust fund and if you want to retire now, you could keep your lifestyle until you're like eighty, but what are you planning to do?" Preston asked. He always teased her about her money, but she never took offense to it.

"I don't know. I mean, I have a sure job in L.A. but there are a few hospitals sending me their offers. The Chief at Mt. Sinai in New York offered me my old job back but double everything I had then. I'm half tempted to take that offer. I kind of miss New York and the life and friends I had before everything happened. Taking out those two years that Derek ignored me and what unfolded from that until I left for Seattle, my life was amazing." Addison said before taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Winchester Hospital e-mailed me this morning an interesting offer." Burke said.

"Winchester Hospital? Isn't that in the Northwest Suburbs region in Boston?" Addison asked and Burke nodded.

"They're really good with their Cardio wing and I'd be getting triple what Richard was giving me. You should look into it. I hear their OB/GYN and Neonatal wings are good too." Burke told Addison.

"Mmm" Addison mumbled because she was taking a bite of her salad. "Beth Israel sent me something the other day. But like I said, nothing is final yet." Addison said after she swallowed a fork-full of salad.

Addison and Burked finished eating and placed everything back on the basket. They laid down on the blanket watching the passing clouds.

"That one looks like a dragon." Addison pointed to a cloud and laughed.

"And that one looks like a dog." Burke pointed to another one.

Addison turned on her side, her head supported by her hand and looked at Preston resting his head on his hand that were behind his head.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing… I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Preston said as he mirrored her position.

"It's nothing. Really." Addison blushed a little.

Preston caressed her face and kissed her. "Addie, seriously. What are you thinking of?" He asked.

"I was just wondering… I mean, I know you were the one that walked out, but… She had you. She could've been immensely happy with you and she just let you go. Like I said, I know you were the one who walked out, but I just don't get why." Addison explained.

"I also didn't help. She called, she texted, she e-mailed a few times. I never returned any of them. I just wanted to let her go in peace. She deserves to be loved by who she is, not by what is expected of her or by what anyone hopes she becomes." Preston said.

"When you love someone, you love them and that's it. You don't love the qualities and hate the flaws. You love the flaws too because those flaws, as well as those qualities are what makes that person who she or he is. Hence why that is the person you love." He added.

"You're right." Addison said and laid back down on her back.

She closed her eyes for a minute and before she knew it, her lips were being held hostage by Preston's. She laughed softly against his lips but kissed him back. His hands were touching her jean covered legs while her hands were all over his back. She licked his lower lip wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of his mouth. Preston opened his mouth and Addison's tongue darted into it. Her body was screaming with lust and desire to be touched. Preston was dying to touch her and have her, but he knew that he wanted this to be done right. Addison wasn't an intern nor was she a one night stand or anything that resembled such thing.

-------------------------

After many, many hot make out sessions that was spaced out between conversation and fits of laughter, Addison and Burke found themselves still laying on the ground on top of the blanket Addison had previously laid out. The sun was beginning to set and Addison had really wanted to see the spectacle of colors in the sky. Just as the sky turned orange, pink and purple, Preston looked at Addison.

"Be my girlfriend." He stated.

Addison turned her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Be my girlfriend." Preston repeated.

"Ok. Yea, I'll be your girlfriend." She said looking at him with a goofy grin.

Addison moved and wedged herself between Preston's legs and arms. Her back rested against his chest while his back rested against a tree. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm against the night's cool air. And as the sun went down, Addison tilted her head back and kissed her boyfriend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you all think? A lot of kissing is going on, right? Eh, that's what happens when you mix Seattle Grace people. These people are overgrown teenagers. Ok, so as usual, revies are love. Flames, for burgers and smores.


End file.
